Just Go For It
by Twi4lyflovetaylorlaut
Summary: He's just moved out from America to Adelaide and is auditioning for Xfactor AU. She's just an average Australian teenage girl, known to no one.  What happens when their paths cross? Rated M for language and possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, sorry for the absence in the story updates. I just read them and they are crap. Haha its a little embarrassing. I will leave them up to show my (hopefully) improvement and maybe continue that same kind of thing in the future. I have been writing a bit in the last week as I have just finished high school and hopefully my English lessons have actually taught me something.

ANYWAY. This is an introduction for my new story. I'm aiming to have each chapter around 3000 words long and update once a week. I'm not sure how these Beta things work exactly so if someone could explain that would be awesome. Its an Edward/ Bella story but will feature the cannon couples. I have never written a lemon but it will be rated M for language and fingers crossed, future lemons!

I'm pretty happy with how it's turned out so far so if you like it, let me know! Please.

Thanks so much for reading,

Chantelle xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is. Chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. The characters are just my puppets ;). I also don't have any attachments to anything mentioned eg. Ed Sheeran, Panic at the Disco! (I wish!) or Xfactor. **

**Thanks for reading**

Bella's POV

It was 7:30. Me, Bella Swan, my best friend Rosalie and our other best friend Angela had placed ourselves in front of the TV for our regular _X Factor_ viewing. Tonight, they were showing the Adelaide talent. The all familiar theme song came on and Rose sighed. I turned to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"There better be some hot under 25's from Adelaide, I need a new boyfriend! Royce was such a jerk!" she answered, staring intently at the screen. As usual she took no notice of me. When X factor was on, nobody else was around. I rolled my eyes. I liked the show but I didn't go as nuts as rose did.

"SHH it's starting" Angela giggled. Ange had a boy friend. Ben was the nicest guy and him and Ange suited each other perfectly.

Luke Jacobz came onto the screen as usual but for some reason, something about this night felt different. They went through the singers, over 25's, groups, under 25 girls, under 25 boys, showing the good and bad but nothing majorly stood out. Until he came on the screen.

His hair shone in the stage lights and I could pick out the bronze in it. His green eyes sparkled as he walked on stage and stood in front of the judges.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Ronan asked, eying this guy.

"Yeah good" he replied glancing over the audience. "A little nervous" Once I noticed his American Accent and paired with his gorgeous looks, I knew I was screwed. I squealed and Rose and Angela turned their heads in my direction. I never squeal but they knew my thing for American guys.

"Settle down B" Rose grinned. "He's just a gorgeous looking male" she winked and turned back to the screen. For some reason, I felt jealous and protective of him.

"Ahah an American" Mel said, her eyes looking him up and down. "Tell us a bit about yourself. He cleared his throat.

"Um well My names Edward Cullen, and my family and I have just moved out from Forks, Washington in the US to Adelaide. I'm 17 and just about to start ummm senior year?" he looked a little unsure.

"Year 12" I whispered to myself. I could feel the gaze of my friends but refused to turn away from the screen. So help me if he was a good singer...

"Year 12?" Guy offered, giving him a reassuring grin.

He seemed to relax as he took a breath. He returned the grin, cheekily. "Yeah that's it. I'm starting at Blackpoint College in a couple of weeks".

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and sunk in the chair and began to giggle. Rose and Angela looked at me like I had two heads.

I grinned, feeling light headed. "HE'S COMING TO OUR SCHOOL!."

"No he's going to YOUR school!" Rose grumbled, looking at Ange and I. Rose had just graduated last year and I could tell she was disappointed she wouldn't be going to school with him.

"Whatever" I said. "Please don't pinch me because I really don't want to wake up". They laughed and we put our focus back to the screen.

"So what are you going to sing for us today Edward?" Nat asked, smiling at him.

"A team by Ed Sheeran" he replied and I could see that his nerves had disappeared. . He was smiling and it lit up the whole room.

The music started and as soon as I heard the opening lyrics, "White lips, pale face" I legit thought I had died and gone to heaven. He was too good to be true. His voice had a husky tone and he was pitch perfect. By the time the song had finished I had completely forgotten I wasn't alone and tried to control my heart rate. The audience was screaming and I was close to joining them.

Rose and Ange looked at me knowingly and it brought me back down to earth.

"Mate that was insane" Guy said. He looked at the faces of awe of the other judges and continued "Look we don't even have to judge, you're through". He grinned.

Edward grinned and I noticed the dimples. He looked ecstatic. "Thanks so much guys!" he replied as he walked of the stage smiling. I sighed like a typical teenage girl.

"If you don't go for him I will!" Rose playfully threatened, jumping on me laughing.

I shook my head. I knew I was way out of his league. I wasn't fat but I wasn't skinny, I was short, brown hair, and a boring life. I liked to sing but I didn't think I was any good"

"No way guys" I said eying them. "I'm just going to observe from a distance.

"But that's so boring" whined Ange. I rolled my eyes at them and stood up, shoving Rose off me. The show was finishing and I had things to do.

"Alright, out you too" I said grinning, playfully shoving them towards the door.

"This conversation has not ended Isabella Swan!" Ange yelled through the door after I had shut them out. I shook my head and laughed to myself.

For the rest of the night, I couldn't concentrate on anything. A new vampire diaries episode had come out in the US but I couldn't even comprehend what Damon was doing to Elena, or where Stefan and Klaus were. My thoughts, that night were plagued with Edwards singing, his green eyes, and those dimples that came through his grin.

The next morning I woke with a start. My dreams had featured Edward. Of course they did. But not only was he in them, I was marrying him! I shook my head as I headed down stairs for breakfast. Mum was in there cooking toast and she looked up at me and smiled as I walked in yawning.

"Want one? She said nudging her head towards the toaster

I nodded and opened the paper absentmindedly and saw a BIG W catalogue, realising I probably needed some new clothes.

"What's the plan for today?" mum asked. I looked up and said

"Well looking at the brochure I think it's time I got some new clothes" I groaned. I hated clothes shopping because nothing ever fit properly or looked good.

"Want me to take you?: she asked placing the toast on and plate and the plate in front of me. I smiled in thanks and shrugged. I could have driven but it may have been handy for her to help me.

"If you want to" I smiled. She nodded and then took the toast upstairs to dad, who had recently broken his ankle playing cricket and was in plaster. I finished my toast, rinsed my plate and went to get dressed. I logged onto Facebook and saw that 10 of my friends had become friends with Edward. I immediately sent a request and went to stalk him but all I could see was his picture. He was standing with a short girl with a short pixie like hair cut with dark brown hair. They were both smiling. I could tell they were related but I was surprised when I felt relieved when I saw the resemblance. Weird. I had a quick shower and after getting dry and putting on my underwear and bra, I threw my long hair into a pony tail. It was supposed to be 30 degrees. I smiled as I took a dress out of my cupboard and put it on. I LOVED warm weather. I chucked my Iphone and wallet into my bag, put on a bit of make up and walked down stairs. Mum was waiting to go so we called goodbye to my dad and walked to the garage and got into the car. I plugged my phone into the radio and immediately I switched on A Team and smiled. I sang along to the music all the way to the shopping centre.

"You have such a good, voice, you should have gone on Xfactor Hun!" she exclaimed, as she parked the car. I blushed and shook my head.

"You never listen" she laughed, nudging me as we walked in. She had to pay a few bills to start with so I headed down the mall, stopping at various shops briefly. I hadn't been here for a while so there were some new shops. One of these was Peter Alexander. I needed new pyjamas. I walked in and immediately grinned when the musky sweet scent hit me. Pyjamas were one of the only things I liked to shop for. I walked around and found a pair I liked. It was a pair of green and pink striped shorts with a plain white singlet. I backed back to try them on but bumped into someone in the process.

"I'm so sorry" I exclaimed apologetically. The girl I had bumped into turned around and she looked so familiar. She gave a reassuring grin.

"It's all good" she smiled, laughing, "I get so caught up in shopping I forgot there were people on this planet!" she joked. I laughed, noticing her American accent and her hand that was holding the same pyjamas. We looked down at out items and then back at each other and laughed.

"I'm new here and figured I needed a new wardrobe" she winked. I grinned. This girl was so happy and chirpy.

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way" she said and my mouth dropped and I realised where I knew her from. Her green eyes were identical to her brother's but her hair, just like in the Facebook picture was dark and short.

"You're not related to Edward Cullen that was on x factor last night where you? " I said curiously. I was willing myself not to freak out in case she was but I already knew the answer.

She sighed. "Yes I am, yes I can get you his autograph". She began to look in her bag.

"I don't want an autograph" I replied confused, catching me off guard and making me momentarily forget the spell Edward had put me under. "I was just wondering because I go to Blackhill college and realised that if your his sister you'll probably go to the same school" I wondered if this had happened before and she was sick of people asking for his autograph.

Her face brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah we're twins. Are you going into year 12?' she said excitedly. Clearly she was more aware of our Aussie schooling than her brother.

I nodded smiling.

"Oh we're going to be best friends, I can feel it!" she squealed hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must think I'm a nutter" her face, slightly red, still smiling.

"I can't think you're a nutter if I don't know you!" I winked.

"Well I would say we should go for lunch to get to know each other, but I was going to have lunch with my mum. She's here somewhere" She said, biting her lip.

"So am I. We could do it together? " I suggested, a smile coming to my face when her face lit up.

"Brilliant. Give me your number. Ill text you in about half an hour" we exchanged numbers, tried on the pyjamas and both bought them laughing. We went our separate ways and I met up with mum.

As soon as she saw me with the bag, she laughed and looked surprised. "You found something!" she joked. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I told her the story about Alice and the PJs and we shopped around a bit and I got a summery dress and a few basic tops. When I got the text from Alice we decided that both parties would meet at the food court. I spotted Alice and took mum over to her.

"Hey Alice, Hi Mrs Cullen" I said looking at Alice and then her mum. Her mum was beautiful, natural beauty. I could see where Alice and Edward got their good looks from.

"Please, call me Esme; Mrs Cullen makes me sound like my mother in law! She exclaimed. Alice grimaced but had a grin on her lips so I'm guessing this Mrs. Cullen could be quite a handful. Esme turned towards my mum.

I looked up and realised I hadn't introduced her and she was looking a bit uncomfortable. "Oh right, my bad" I laughed and Alice giggled besides me. "This is my mum Renee". Mum shook Esme's hand and the two immediately started talking. They sat down, still engrossed in their conversation. I looked at Alice and winked.

"We're going to get something to eat!" she announced as she laced her arm through mine and we took off to find some food. During lunch, I learnt she had an older brother who was around Rose's age, her dad was a doctor and her Mum was an interior decorator. We spent the rest of the day together after Mum and Esme had hit it off so well. We went our own way and they went theirs. Alice and I spent the whole day in and out of shops. She encouraged me to try things on and I do have to admit, it was nice having my own personal shopper. Especially someone like Alice. She was just so happy all the time! We had just left a shop and I was looking the opposite way and being the clumsy person I was, I nearly tripped over someone's foot. I looked up and a grin spread across my face.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed grinning. Jasper and I had known each other since we were kids and our parents were best friends.

"Bells" he said taking a second look. "What are you doing here, you hate shopping!" I laughed. Everyone knew me so well. Jazz and Rose had moved from Texas as kids so their accent was faint but could still be brought out if they needed it to be.

"I know" I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't put it off any longer!".

He shook his head smirking. "Hey I met Edward Cullen, Rose was going on about him last night" he said suddenly, his face judging my expression. I tried not to blush. Rose had obviously told him the story.

"He's here?" I asked innocently. "I met his sister Alice, she's right..." I stopped as she bounded towards me, "here" I finished.

Alice looked at Jazz the same time as he did and they held their gaze.

I cleared my throat. "Umm Alice this is my friend Jasper, Jazz this is my friend Alice, Edwards sister" I tried to introduce them but they were still looking at each other. I hid a grin. I could feel attraction that was coming off both of them.

"Alice, you didn't tell me your brother was here" I said, trying not to sound like I was accusing her. If she knew how I felt after seeing her brother on TV I was screwed!

"Hmm" was her reply. I shook her arm and she broke contact with Jazz.

"Oh right, well I didn't think It was important and you might have only been spending time with me because he was here!" she winked at me and I tried to have a neutral expression on my face.

At that moment I heard "_Isn't this exactly where you like me, I'm exactly where you like me you know, praying for love in a lap dance..." _. Panic at the disco? " Alice grinned in approval. "Good choice!". I winked as I checked my phone to see who was calling. It was mum.

"Hey mum" I said, keeping an eye on Alice and Jazz,

"_Hey baby, are you ready to go! I've still got to pick up a few things on the way home!"_ I sighed when mum said she had a few things to pick up because it usually turned into a few hundred, but I knew I had had my day out so she was entitled to finish off her jobs.

"Yeah sure, where do you want me to meet you?"

"_Do you remember where we parked?"_

"Yeah I'll meet you there in 5".

"_No worries Hun"._ I locked my phone just as Alice's rang. She went through the same conversation.

"Where are you guys parked?" I asked her when she had finished.

"First level" she replied. "You?"  
>"Second. Come on we can walk together and I can show you the way" I replied. Then I turned to jazz. "Are you saying longer?"<p>

"Yeah" he replied but he had a disappointed expression on his face. I had a feeling it was something to do with Alice leaving. "I'm meeting Mum, Dad and Rose and we're going out for dinner". He turned to Alice and added "Rose is my sister" for her benefit. She nodded and smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you?" he said, taking her hand and kissing it, bringing his southern accent forward. She giggled and blushed.

"Texas?" she asked, still pink. "Yup" he said, popping the 'P' and winking at her.

"Come on Alice" I said, pulling her arm and dragging her away. "Later Jazz" I called and heard his reply "Seeya Bells. Poor Alice, she had it bad.

"You have to tell me everything about him,!" She exclaimed excitedly, pulling on my arm.

I winked at her. "How do you feel about getting to know the locals with a movie night?" her replying squeal was nearly deafening. I just laughed and continued to lead her dazed self towards the car park.

Later that night, after getting home and having dinner I asked Mum if she would be cool about letting me have a movie night.

"Sure baby, your father and I are going to a work function next Monday night. How does that sound?" I grinned and hugged her. This was going to be awesome

"Thanks!" I called running to my room. I logged onto Facebook and saw I had a friend request. It was from Alice. I also noticed that Edward had not accepted anyone's friend requests. I shook my head to try to clear it and accepted Alice's friend request. I then started writing an inbox message to Alice, Jazz and Rose. I would have invited Angela but she was going away with her family. I was also assuming Rose was told about meeting Alice from Jazz.

"_Hey guys, movie night next Monday to immerse Alice into our culture ;). Alice, feel free to bring Edward since Jazz has met him. Also, bring your older brother if he wants to come. At least he will know someone his own age! _

I sent the message and was just about to shut down my laptop when the familiar red (1) appeared above the notifications.

_Edward Cullen has accepted your friend request. _

**Author's note**

**Edward's POV up next. Please tell me what you think so far and if its better than my other 2!**

**Be safe xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Just go for it Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. The characters are just my puppets ;). I also don't have any attachments to anything mentioned e.g. Peter Alexander, JB. Also, if Blackpoint college is an actual school its, that's totally coincidental. **

**Thanks for reading xxx**

This was it. I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was going to get on stage in front of the whole of Australia, after only a week of being in the country. I exhaled loudly. My mum, and my twin sister Alice had come with me to the audition and were waiting at the back of the stage and they were both hoping I'd get in. I knew Alice would have been bouncing around excitedly. She got her excitement from our mum and could never sit still. Alice also had an uncanny talent to see the future. It was very handy and I tried to ask her if I was going to get through but she wouldn't tell me. I remember sticking my tongue out her like a child and stomping off. I realized I was smiling from the thoughts I was having when the usher alerted me that I was about to go on. I heard the applause from the audience and walked on stage, trying my best to control my heart rate.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Ronan said to me, glancing at me up and down. I took a deep breath as I looked at the audience and replied.

"Yeah good, a little nervous" I admitted. I figured if they knew I was nervous they might give me a bit of slack.

"Ahah an American" Mel said, she too was looking me up and down which made me more nervous . "Tell us a bit about yourself"

I cleared my throat and willed my palms to stop sweating. "Um well My names Edward Cullen, and my family and I have just moved out from Forks, Washington in the US to Adelaide. I'm 17 and just about to start ummm senior year?" As soon as I said that, I realized I made it sound like a question because I wasn't really sure what they called the senior year.

"Year 12?" Guy offered, giving me a reassuring grin. I took a breath and decided that Alice wouldn't send me onstage if I was going to make a fool out of myself, which helped me relax. I grinned in response and and replied.

"Yeah that's it. I'm starting at Blackpoint College in a couple of weeks".

Nat smiled at me. "Alrighty Edward, what are you going to sing for us today?"

"A team" by Ed Sheeran" I replied just before the familiar music started to play. I could tell my voice was a little shaky to start with but as I got into the song and sang it the same way I had hundreds of times before I forgot where I was. This was what I loved about music and what I lived for. Being able to escape from everything.

As the song finished I realized the whole audience was screaming and the judges were looking at me in awe.

"Mate that was insane!" Guy exclaimed. "Look we don't even have to judge. You're through" he grinned at me.

"Thanks _so_ much guys!" I gushed, realizing I probably sounded like a teenage girl. I walked off the stage grinning and was pounced on by my mum and sister. They were kissing my cheeks and hugging me in true female Cullen fashion.

"Alright you two" I chuckled shaking my head and walking towards the door. I met Luke Jacobz again as I headed out the building who also gave me a hug. I did think it was a little unnecessary; all this hugging but I figured it must be an Aussie thing. When we got home mum parked the car as Alice and I jumped out, racing each other to the front door like the mature teenagers we are. We burst into the lounge room where my older brother Emmett was sitting on the couch.

"Well?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm in".

"FUCK YES BRO!" he shouted just as mum walked in the door.

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN!" she shouted at him. He paled. Mum was the only one who could make my impressively buff, tall 21 year old brother retreat into himself.

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to swear, honest!" he smiled at her angelically. "I just got caught up in the moment!" Alice winked at me. Mum had no idea that Emmett cursed like a sailor when she wasn't around.

She smiled at him and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh by the way when dad gets home we're going out to celebrate! "she called.

"Mum It's only the first round" I groaned but she either didn't hear me or decided to ignore me so I went up to my bedroom to have a shower I logged onto Facebook to see 1945 friend requests and my eyes bugged out of my head. I only had 496 friends at the moment so this was insane.

"ALICE!" I shouted. A second later she popped her head into my room holding her hairbrush.

"Yah?" she asked.

I jerked my head towards my laptop. "Check this out!"

"Holy shit" she breathed, looking over my shoulder. And Alice almost never swore. I just nodded in disbelief.

"Don't add them" she said with a serious expression still looking at the screen. "Just wait to see what happens" she answered my unasked question smiling at me and left my room. I took one more glance at it before I turned my laptop off and went to get ready for the night ahead.

We went out for pizza when dad got home from the hospital and when we told him I got through he looked ecstatic. It did surprise me a little bit because I thought it had always been his dream for me to become a doctor like he was so when mum and Alice had gone to order and Emmett had gone to the toilet I decided to ask him about it.

"Dad are you really happy I got through?"

"Of course mate, why would you ask that?" His eyebrows pulled together in confusion but I could see a hint of hurt in his eyes and quickly tried to rephrase my question.

"Well it's not that I didn't think you'd be happy really but I thought you had always wanted me to follow after you and get into medicine" I replied softly. His eyes softened and he smiled at me as he put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"It would be nice for you to become the second doctor in the family I must admit but I can see how much you love music and seeing you pursue your dream couldn't make me any more proud of you".

"Thanks dad" I gave him a man hug just as the rest of the family returned and normal conversation picked up again"

The next morning I could hear Alice's chirpy voice at a time that should not be legal. I rolled over and groaned when I saw it was only 9 in the morning. I buried my head under the covers and tried to go back to sleep but I heard footsteps and then a light body jumped on top of me. I knew it was Alice. If it was Emmett he would have been way heavier and would have done something disgusting like farting or licking his finger and sticking it in my ear.

"Edward we're going shopping!" Alice said gleefully. I groaned for the second time in 5 minutes. Shopping with Alice was like running a marathon. Exhausting.

"Don't be like that" she said pulling the covers off and frowning at me.

I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry Ali but I'm already tired" I tried, trying to convince her with my eyes.

She shook her head smiling. "Nup you're not getting out of it that easily. We have to find you a few things and then you are free to go do your thang" she giggled

"fine" I replied, rolling out of bed. She clapped her hands and went to get dressed.

2 hours later I had been released of Alice's grip and was free to roam the shops on my own. I could feel people looking at me and pointing at me and it was a really weird feeling but I tried to ignore it. I found myself wandering into a shop called JB Hifi. It was full of electronics like laptops, video games, DVDs, cds, TVs and radios. I headed over to the PlayStation 3 games and reached over to pick up the latest uncharted game at the same time as a blonde guy did.

"Sorry mate" I apologized as I bumped into him" .He smiled at me.

"All good dude. From the states?" he asked.

I nodded. "Washington. You?

"Texas originally" he replied. "But I moved when I was 6 so it's been a while.

"We moved last week"

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh wow so soon! What school are you starting at?"

"Blackpoint College" I replied. "Year 12" . I remembered my mistake from last night

He smiled. "That's where I go! I'm going into year 12 as well with my friend Bella swan. WE can help you out if you need it" he offered.

I nodded enthusiastically. "That would be awesome man. It's me and my twin sister Alice. We have an older brother but he's 18 and starting uni. I'm Edward by the way" I said holding my hand out.

"Jasper" he shook my hand "My sister's 18 and starting uni as well" he said.

I grinned at him and looked down at the game in his hand.

"Played the first 2?"

He nodded. "So keen for this one but just trying to find the cheapest price" he laughed. I nodded in agreement.

I suddenly had an idea. "Hey do you know where I can get the cheapest PS3?" I asked. I figured if anyone knew it would be him and I couldn't bring mine here from the starts.

He looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "Probably Kmart" he said. "I'm about to go there, why don't you come with me?"

"Sure" I nodded and he put the game back and led me out the store. After the trip to Kmart my wallet was a hell of a lot lighter after not only buying the PS3 but the new Uncharted as well but I knew I was going thirds with my siblings so that made me feel better.

"Well thanks for helping me" I told him, smiling at him. "I should probably find my mum and sister".

"No worries at all" He grinned. "Let me grab your number so we can maybe catch up before school starts. Play uncharted?"

I laughed. "Sounds good man". We exchanged numbers and we split and went in opposite directions. I bought a drink from a vending machine and sat down and called mum. I let it ring for ages and was just about to give up when she answered .

"Sorry Edward" she giggled.

I chuckled. "It's all good mum. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes" she replied but I could tell she was distracted. "Alice met a girl from your new school called Bella Swan and I'm just shopping with her mum Renee and the girls went off on their own"

"Yeah I met a guy that goes to Blackpoint as well" I told her. "He said he was friends with Bella".

"Oh that's great" mum exclaimed happily. "Now you will know someone! Anyway I'm just about to call your sister so do you want to start heading to the car?"

"Sure" I told her and hung up, heading towards the car park.

During the drive home I had learnt that Alice LOVED Bella, and had also met Jasper who just happened to be best friends with Jasper. I noticed Alice said Jasper's name an unnecessary amount of times but I didn't want to chew her out about it.

We got home and Alice relayed the whole story to dad and Emmett while dad was cooking dinner and Emmett was eating it as he cooked. I went upstairs and logged onto Facebook and saw that most of my friends had seen me on xfactor and congratulated me. My friend requests had gone up to 3019. I refreshed my newsfeed and my requests went up to 3020. I was curious at who had just added me. It was Bella Swan.

"Alice" I called. "Bella added me on Facebook" I saw that Alice was a mutual friend and that Alice had just become friends with Jasper Whitlock. I added him as Alice bounded into my room.

"Add her" she exclaimed.

'but I though you told me" I began but she just looked at me. "Just add her. I know it will be good" she said mysteriously. "Plus I know her" she added as she left the room. I looked at the space where she was for a second and then back to the computer and accepted her friend request. I looked at her photos and my draw dropped. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her long dark hair fell in soft curls and her warm chocolate brown eyes smiled up at me from the photos. She wasn't like the bleached tanned bitches and anorexic sluts from back in the US .She looked healthy and gorgeous. I didn't realize I was staring at her picture until I jumped at Alice's voice over my shoulder.

"She's attractive right?" Alice grinned knowingly. "Stunning" I murmured. Alice giggled. "We're going to their house on Monday with Emmett for a movie night by the way"

I grinned and spun around in my chair to face her. "Is Jasper going to be there?" She blushed and grinned. Alice NEVER blushed. We were definitely going to be in for an interesting evening on Monday.

**Ok just let me say I'm SO sorry it was so delayed. First I went to schoolies – a festival for those graduating highschool, aka ME!, my laptop crashed and It was getting fixed for 2 WEEKS! I just had my 18****th**** and had to organize my party and stuff and I had some issues to work out with my new boyfriend but hopefully all is on track now. Sorry it's a little shorter than the last one and keep reading and reviewing. It really does help with the writing and gives you guys a little input into the story! **

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Bellas POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. The characters are just my puppets ;). I also don't have any attachments to anything mentioned e.g. Paramore, Panic! at the Disco, Full House, Vampire Diaries (I wish, Ian Somerhalder is ridiculously amazing as Damon, man I love him!) etc.**

**Also, just wanted to make clear that I'm changing the time setting in the story. The kids are in term 3 holidays and they go back to school for 3****rd**** term next Monday, the 25****th**** of July. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper are in year 11 (Junior Year) and Emmett and Rose are in Year 12 (senior year). Edward and Alice are 17 (Birthday on June 20 June) and Bella is 16 (turning 17 on Sept 13). Sorry for changing that but I needed to fit the story better. **

The next few days went by so incredibly slowly. After Edward had added me on Facebook on Friday night I was so excited to see him on Monday it was ridiculous. It scared me before because I had never felt this way and I didn't even know him. If he turned out to be a tool then I would be disappointed but if his sister was anything to go by, he would be amazing. I got up on Saturday morning and logged onto Facebook. Alice and Edward were both online so I went through all their photos. Edward was even more gorgeous relaxed with his family. The older Cullen brother who I learnt to be Emmett was also super good looking but he was so huge it was a little frightening. Their father was also quite handsome with his blonde hair and doctor's coat but I would NEVER admit that to Alice. I was just about to log off when Alice sent me a message.

"_Hey Bella, how are ya girl?"_

I smiled as I typed back "_Good, How about you? "_

"_I'm good but I must say I'm super keen for Monday night!" _ She typed. I giggled.

"_Anything to do with a particular blonde haired friend of mine?"_ I replied grinning at the screen while continuing to go through Edwards photos.

"_:O Bella Swan how dare you suggest such a thing ;)" _ I laughed, shaking my head at the screen.

"_Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Edward's off to boot camp in a while for X Factor. He'll be back on Monday though ;)" _ She continued typing and the wink caught me off guard. Was I really that transparent? I pretended like it wasn't even there and replied:

"_Sure, what did you have in mind?" _

"_Why don't you show me around Adelaide?" _She suggested. It was a good idea. I called out to mum to check if it was ok with her.

"MUM".

"YEAH" she called back.

"CAN I SHOW ALICE AROUND ADELAIDE TODAY?" As soon as I finished shouting my reply, she walked into my room.

"Of course, just clean your room first" she dropped some clean clothes on my bed with a grin and left the room. I groaned and turned back to the computer.

"_Sounds good Alice, pick you up in an hour? What's your address?" _ I answered Alice. She replied with the address and a smiley face and I went to clean my room. I had just finished putting everything away and was getting out the vacuum when I heard the familiar sound of a new message on Facebook. I left the vacuum cleaner and went over to my laptop. When I saw who it was I nearly fell out of my chair.

"_Hey Bella, its Edward, Alice's brother. Well I guess you know that. Haha. I just wanted to thank you for inviting us over on Monday and from what Alice has said, I'm looking forward to meeting you. She hasn't stopped talking about you! "_

How was I supposed to reply to that and not sound like an annoying fan girl! I figured I had to reply at some stage so I gave it a go.

"_Hey Edward, it's no problem at all, I'm looking forward to meeting you and your older brother. Also, I know you must get this from everyone but you really were amazing on Xfactor. I'm a little jealous of your voice I must admit". _There. That sounded ok didn't it? Not too overly obsessed.

"_You want a guys voice? Well that's something I haven't heard before! ;) haha"_ he replied. I squealed. He was joking with me! It took me a minute to get myself under control and realize how silly I was being.

"_Very funny". I try to sing, I mean I take lessons but I'm not very good" _ I realized I was in danger of telling this marvelous boy my dull life story so I stopped at that.

"_Well one day, I may be able to judge that but right now I have to go. It was nice talking to you Bella, and I'll see you on Monday night! " _He replied. I was so glad he could not see how his simple conversation was affecting me. It was embarrassing really.

"_Well maybe. See you then " _I replied. I looked at the time and realized I was going to be late to pick Alice up. I shut down my laptop and quickly vacuumed my room before grabbing my bag and keys and saying goodbye before keying Alice's address into the GPS and backing out of the driveway.

When I picked Alice up I apologized for being a little late.

"What's your excuse" she joked. And I laughed.

"Well Edward started talking to me on Facebook" I said, looking at Alice to gauge her reaction.

"Oh?" she said innocently, a small smile on her lips. I nodded and she got this far away look in her eyes as her smile grew wider. I wasn't sure what that was about but she quickly snapped out of it and our tour of the city began. I took her through the central markets and rundle mall, through the botanic gardens and finally ended up at Brighton beach for dinner and a walk along the beach. We discovered our mutual love for Paramore and Panic! at the Disco, Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl, the Hangover and so much more. We had so much in common.

By the time we got back to her place it was about 9pm.

"Want to come in for a minute?" I can give you a tour of the house?" she asked. "Let's finish off the tour with another tour!" I laughed and agreed as I parked the car and followed her into the house.

"Mum I've brought Bella in for a tour of the house!" Alice called. Their house was gorgeous. From the outside it was huge but the interior was stunning. I could see that Esme had done a fantastic job. She walked out of what I assumed was the living room in the entrance hall. She greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked.

"I'm going to have an OJ, do you want one?" Alice said turning to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thanks".

"Alice honey, give Bella the tour while I get the drinks. Your father is in his study and Emmett's around somewhere so introduce them!" she said disappearing into a different room than she came out with.

"Alright!" Alice said enthusiastically grinning at me. "This is the hall, obviously" she gestured with her hand to the room we were in. I looked around more and saw the sweeping staircase with a chandelier dangling above the baby grand piano. The floor had massive marble tiles and everything was so light and open. I loved it. My eyes landed back on the grand piano and Alice saw where my gaze was directed.

"Edward plays" she told me. Of course he did. Was there anything he couldn't do? She led me through the kitchen which was sparkling and had heaps of different appliances. The living room was next and that had massive TVs, DVDs and games. The bathroom was all marble and like the rest of the house was spotless. She led me up stairs and we ran into Emmett in the hallway.

"BELLA!" He shouted picking me up and spinning me around. I gasped but giggled until I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"My brother" was all Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Emmett" I grinned at him. He winked at me and I giggled.

"Sorry girlies but I'm starved so make way!" he said rubbing his stomach, his footsteps making loud thumps as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Alice just shook her head in his direction as she led me down the hall pointing at the bedrooms. We walked passed Edwards and I blushed but tried to hide it before Alice saw it. Her bedroom was massive and she had 3 white walls and one gray one. Her colour scheme was silver and black with her black quilt cover, sheets and wall decorations. She had a walk in wardrobe and an ensuite and a new iPhone, and mac book on her desk. I was slightly jealous but that only lasted a second before Alice, being Alice flitted out again and knocked on the opposite door of the hall.

"Come in" I heard a male voice say. Alice opened the door and I saw Dr Cullen sitting at his desk. He took his glasses off when we entered and gave us a kind smile.

"You must be Bella" he said, getting up and shaking my hand. I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Dr Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle" he exclaimed, and I smiled and nodded. "We've heard so much about you" he continued, looking at Alice. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she grinned.

"Your home is gorgeous" I told Carlisle

"Thanks Bella" he said, about to continue just as his pager went off. He smiled apologetically and said

"Sorry girls, I have to take this" as he stepped out of the room with a final smile. We went back down to the kitchen and we drank the juice as we made small talk with Emmett who was still fossicking through the cupboard and fridge and Esme. I realized it was very late so I thanked them for their hospitality and drove home.

"I'm home" I called loudly as I came through the door. I heard mums reply through the lounge room. I dropped my bag on the couch and sat next to her to join them in watching the TV. Her and Dad were really into the home living shows like _Escape to the Country_ and were currently engrossed in an episode.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" mum asked as an ad break came on.

I 'ummed' for a second before replying "not much". Mum looked around the room and I followed her eyes to the mess. She was a kindy teacher and so she was setting up for the new term and dad was still on crutches for another week so he couldn't do it.

"Well There's vacuuming to be done and various cleaning" she started but I smiled and nodded before she could finish.

"Sure mum". I yawned and decided to head off to bed and said goodnight to my parents. I grabbed my bag and went upstairs. I had a quick shower before putting on my Peter Alexander pyjamas and crawled into bed. Before I went to sleep I texted Rose and Ange who was back from her holiday to see if they wanted to come round to help me clean. Both replied instantly that they were conveniently busy. I laughed and switched my phone off before turning the light off and going to sleep.

The next day was spent with my iPod in my dock on shuffle between Ed Sheeran, Panic! at the Disco and Paramore, and a whole lot of cleaning products. I vacuumed the house and cleaned the bathrooms and kitchen. In the early afternoon I decided to stretch out on my bed and watch some full house that I had on my laptop. The next thing I knew there was banging in the kitchen. I shot up and realized I had fallen asleep. I checked the time and realized it would be mum home cooking dinner. I headed down the stairs to see if I could help. She set me to work peeling potatoes and dad came down the stairs on his crutches ready for dinner. We ate and I had a bath to chill out and tried to have an early night but couldn't get to sleep because I knew that tomorrow would be Monday. Movie night. Eventually I guess I fell asleep but didn't wake up until 11 am. I jumped on Facebook and immediately I saw Alice message me.

_Hey Bella, Do you want us to bring anything tonight, and what time do you want us there?" _

Hey Alice, nah don't bring anything. Can you come about 6?

_Sure, Edward, Emmett and I will be there at that time._

I heard my phone ding and checked the messages. Rose had said she and Jazz would be able to come. I sent her a text back telling her to get here at 6 and then I passed that on to Alice who replied with a ":D". I also sent her the address before saying goodbye and logging off. I went to the supermarket to get food and stuff for the night ahead.

I drove to the local woolies while mum was at the kindy and dad was resting his foot. I walked in the door and grabbed a basket but heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Emmett grinning at me. I waved and walked over to him.

"Hey Emmett, you don't look like the shopping type" I grinned looking up ad him. He laughed.

"Well, Alice was busy planning her outfit for tonight so I was sent to do the womanly job and pick up snacks" he said dramatically, playfully rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to bring anything!" I exclaimed, trying to stop him before he bought anything.

"Girl, listen to me. Y'all are providing the crib so we provide the munchies alright honey?" he said, in the worst ghetto accent. I giggled. I had only met him once but felt like I knew him for years. Same with the whole family!

"Alright" I reluctantly agreed and he led me over to the confectionary and drink isle where we picked up soft drink, lollies, chips and chocolate. We ended up splitting the cost after much pouting from me about him paying for all of it and we went our separate ways.

I spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the lounge room before everyone got here. Mum came home about 4 to get ready and I helped her decided what to wear. They left about 5:30 and I had half an hour. I decided to watch an episode of _Full House_ and the ending credits came on just as the doorbell rang. I felt my stomach flutter. I knew it was not healthy to be as obsessed with Edward as I was. It was frightening. I got the door and when I saw it was rose and jazz my face must have dropped.

"Sorry darlin' but we're not Edward!" Jazz winked at me as he walked through the door. Rose did the same and kissed me on the cheek as she came in. I got the glasses out and poured them a drink.

"Bells you got a message I think!" rose called. I delivered the drinks and ran upstairs to get my phone. Mum had left a message reminding me no alcohol until I was 18. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I thought that they thought that if I was let alone without a reminder I would turn into a drug dealing alcoholic prostitute but I knew it was because they loved me. I walked down the stairs and heard the doorbell ring. I took a breath and went to answer it.

"Bella!" Emmett bellowed cheerfully as I opened the door. He pulled me into a hug that literally left me breathless. Alice also gave me a hug but not quite as exhausting as Emmett's was.

"Edward's just parking" she said smirking. "Sorry we're late! "

"Nah it's totally fine" I said happily. I led them into the lounge room and did quick introductions. I headed back to the front door and wasn't looking where I was going and walked, smack bang into Edward. He looked even better in real life. He was wearing a nice tee-shirt and shorts with thongs. He was definitely getting into the Aussie fashion. He had obviously tried to fix his hair but it was completely askew. He was smiling his crooked smile widely his dimples were showing. He looked delicious. I realized I was staring and looked up just as he did. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and at that moment I felt extremely plain and inadequate.

"Hey Bella" he winked.

**Hey Guys, hopefully this one was sooner than you expected! I'd love to know what you're thinking. If you like it or even if you don't! It might be hard for me to post as I have Uni applications to sort out and I'm going away twice, plus it's Christmas but I'll do my best! **

**Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
